elemental_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora
Aurora 'is the light elemental of ''the Main Five. She is European. Appearance Aurora has green eyes and blonde hair. She wears bright colors, contrasting to her dark powers. Personality Aurora is insecure and often loses control of herself and her powers. She often needs someone to calm her, but, due to her shy nature, rarely reaches out to others. Powers '''Dark Fog Generation: Aurora can generate a field of black fog that traps and blinds others. Shadow Aura: Aurora can surround herself with darkness to increase the power of her abilities. Umbrakinetic Constructs: Aurora has the ability to create semi-living entities made of darkness. Shadow Absorption: Aurora can use darkness and shadows to affect others both mentally and physically. History Biography Nothing is known of Aurora’s history currently in the series. Elemental #1 We first see Aurora near the beginning of this episode, after being kidnapped. She wakes up hyperventilating on the ground, saying "I opened my eyes, but it's not going away." At this point, we still do not know what she was referring to. Elemental #2 At the beginning of this episode, Aurora is sitting on top of a hill in between Jay and Luna, as they realize that Halcyon and Amber aren't with them. When Halcyon reveals that he cannot use his powers without a nearby water source, Aurora comments, "So much for being 'useful,' " referring to a snide remark from Halcyon in #1 directed at her. It was, in the end, her darkness powers that dissolved the tentacled monster that had picked up Halcyon. Elemental #3 When a large wormlike creature attacks the group at the beginning of this episode, Aurora tries to defeat it using her darkness powers but is unsuccessful. Amber is swallowed by the worm as a result; Halcyon (and arguably Jay) saves her by defeating the worm. After the affair, Aurora feels responsible for Amber's peril and apologizes in tears. the next sentence contains a spoiler for Halcyon. As the group then tries to find a way out of the cave system they ran into to escape the worm, Aurora notices that tunnels are appearing in the walls, leading to the discovery of Halcyon's tunnel-making power. Once the group steps outside, Halcyon and Luna tell Aurora not to prevent others from fighting in the future, causing her to apologize profusely and gradually break down. As she attacks herself with increasingly negative statements, a region of darkness grows around her and fills with dark creatures that she subconsciously makes. As Aurora grows angrier, her eyes drip with darkness and she repeatedly attacks the others with her powers. Luna continues to try to reason with her, but the others pull her away and leave Aurora alone in her mass of darkness. Elemental #4 Aurora does not appear in this episode, but the others speak of her, saying they shouldn't have left her. When they realize the mountain was covered in darkness during the night, they set off to find her. Trivia * Although Aurora is a Light elemental, she can only produce darkness. * The concept of "doing an Aurora" is inspired and defined by Aurora's darkness tantrum at the end of Elemental #3. Category:Characters